New Experiences
by TeamCinna28
Summary: Luna is exploring the halls looking for creatures when she finds one or at least she thinks she does.Luna's experience with the sorting hat, takes place sometime in her first year. Warning: hat on person, bondage, toys


I do not own anything, this is just from my imagination no matter how twisted it is.

This is my second ever fic, I had a different account that I can't remember the email for anymore so I can't long in anymore. Hope you like it.

***Warnings: Bondage, hat on person, toys***

_I can only seem to write in first person so even though it should be in third person it's going to be in first. Characters are OCC. Also, I don't swear so don't be surprised if you don't find any swear words._

I was exploring the castle like usual when I couldn't sleep, I was trying to find the Gredint's that I had seen floating through the corridors earlier when a crowd of people got in my way and I lost track of it. My dad always said how they like to come out most at night.

I saw something dark drifting at the end of the corridor, I started sprinting as fast as I could, but no matter how fast I ran after it, it was going faster until finally it stopped among a wall. I knew I had to keep it away from everyone else because of the awful dreams they caused.

Then it just floated backward into the open door behind it. I hadn't noticed the door behind it, _probably Wrackspurt's too bad I forgot my Spectrespecs by my bed, _I thought absent mindedly.

I followed it through the door, to my amazement the room was really well lit for being it being the middle of the night. I couldn't find the Gredint anywhere, the thing that took up the most room was a giant bed.

"I see you followed me," a voice said.

I turned around quickly, and saw an old hat on the floor behind me.

"What?" I asked confused wondering who said that.

"I see you followed me here Luna," said the hat.

"Oh, it's you the sorting hat," I said. "Do you know where the Gredint went?" I asked.

"There wasn't a Gredint," the hat said.

"What do you mean there wasn't a Gredint, I saw one," I said.

"No you didn't you just thought you saw one," the hat simply stated.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I came here to see you," it simply stated.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you Luna, I've always wanted to try something and you are the most open minded person I have ever met," the hat replied.

"What do you mean; you've always wanted to try something?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I've had people thinking about having sex while I was trying to sort them and I've always wanted to try," the hat said.

"But how can you?" I asked not afraid to discuss this even though I was only a first year myself.

"Well, you'll see if you want," it said seductively.

"It sounds different, I'll try it," I said absentmindedly.

I said going to lie down on the giant bed, taking off my night gown on the way there, but keeping my underwear on until I was ready to take them off.

I saw the hat floating over to me, I never knew it could fly.

"Before we start can I ask one more thing?" it asked me.

"Yeah of course," I said breathlessly.

"Do you like BDSM?" It asked innocently.

My eyes went wide, I had no idea what it was. "Um, yeah," I said not wanting to seem stupid.

"Do you want to do it BDSM style then?" It asked.

I just nodded unsure what to do.

"Can you stretch your arms to the headboard and make your heels touch your thighs and try to keep your knees flat on the bed," the hat told me.

I immediately did so, and suddenly I was covered in ropes and couldn't move, there was something around my mouth it was pulling my mouth open and outward, I couldn't see something was over my eyes, and there was something pinching my nipples.

"Ahh, how I love the room of requirement," the hat said, while I was trying to squirm.

"Don't you like your Spider gag, blindfold, and nipple clip? I just love seeing your breast sticking out and alert with the breast bondage, the frog tie is to keep your legs open and tied down so I can easily get both areas, and the handcuffs that are attached to your bed are keep you from moving. I just love the way you look don't you?" The hat asked.

I just nodded even though I couldn't see myself because I didn't want to hurt its feelings and I didn't know what else I could do, plus it was fun getting to try something new.

All of a sudden I felt something around my boobs, something around the outside of it while I felt some small thing rubbing against my boobs. I could feel it suctioning my whole boob, it felt so good I could not describe it except for the nipple it was an intense pain. It was playing with the nipple clamp on my other boob which hurt, then it switched boobs, I was in bliss and pain at the same time.

"I knew the boob bondage was a good idea, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fit your whole boob in my opening," the hat said blissfully.

It dragged its point along my stomach which felt amazing, my stomach tensed while it was doing it. Then it suctioned my stomach making it more sensitive until it slipped its point underneath its opening and put it in my belly button. It felt so good I hadn't expected it to; I was so wet I wouldn't have believed it was possible. My back was arched and my toes curled, it felt so wonderful. I let out the loudest moan in my life.

"I see you like this," the sorting hat so huskily that made me even more wet somehow.

I nodded my head as hard as I could not believing the pleasure.

"It's time to take the next step," the sorting hat said and left my belly button to my disappointment.

A minute later I felt my underwear moving up in one spot, I knew what was happening I moaned again and tried rubbing against it but it didn't do anything, it just started moving my underwear down slowly until my legs got in the way it let out a snarl and ripped my underwear off my body.

A second later there was another rope, except this one was where my underwear was except there was a knot where my clit is, there was a hole in the rope where my vagina and butt hol are, I couldn't help but wonder why. When I felt something plastic enter my butt I knew it wasn't the hat.

"Like my crotch rope? I thought you could use some relief. Also I want that butt nice and wide for when I enter you," the hat said while I was grinding against the rope to try to get some relief and my eyes went wide behind the blindfold at the thought of it having sex with my butt. I also couldn't help but wonder how it would do it.

It started playing with the knot at my clit I found myself panting and so wet. Even the knot didn't help much.

Suddenly I felt something go deep into my vagina I couldn't help but let out a yell, "Both of our first times," the hat said said sexily that made me get even wetter. It waited a minute then went even deeper, even deeper than I thought was possible. Then it started going in and out of me as quickly as it could, I was screaming as loud as I could in bliss, then I felt exhausted but the most pleasure I ever felt in my life.

I had never felt this amazing in my life. Then it started playing with my clit again I could feel my back arching again and my toes curling. Then the butt plug was gone and I felt something else up in there, it was moist probably from my cum. I was moaning and I couldn't stop it, it felt so good, he started going faster and deeper soon I couldn't help it, I felt my vagina contracting around nothing and I kept grinding against the rope. It felt so great.

"Well that was fun, I can see why so many people think about it when I'm trying to sort them," the hat said.

I just nodded feeling exhausted I fell asleep soon after and woke up in my bed.

Was that just a dream, I thought. I looked over at the night side table and saw that there was a picture and some rope on the table, I picked the picture up and saw that it was a picture of the sorting hat inside my vagina. I felt wet just looking at it. Then I flipped it over to make sure none of my dorm mates would see it since they were waking up. I saw the words, "Same time same place next week? We'll do a different scenario." I knew then that I would keep going back until he stopped coming.

**I have to admit, I'm still a virgin and proud of it but I am addicted to lemon fics and kinky things, I don't think I would ever do it in real life though. I never thought I would be writing anything like this but I can't help myself, I find this idea weird and had to see where it would go. Also I**_** have no idea what a Gredint is it's just something I came up with randomly mainly because I like coming up with weird names and what they do. Plus Luna probably has more creatures other than the ones mentioned in the book.**_


End file.
